


The Inseparable Bonds

by christxn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christxn/pseuds/christxn
Summary: Christen Press is a single mother of a deaf kid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I hope you will enjoy this. I want to let you guys know English isn't my first language. Expect error grammar.

_**4 years ago**  _

Christen sat on the floor of the bathroom, looking at three positive pregnancy tests. It’s not that she doesn’t want to have a family, she doesn’t expect that it would happen this early. She’s only 20 and still in college. There were knocks coming from the door.

“Yeah?” Christen called out.

“Is everything alright? It’s been a while since you walked in the bathroom.” her roommate, Kelley asked in a concerned tone. Christen sighed in response; they’re very close, and they have played soccer together since their freshman year. They’re both forwards on a soccer team for Stanford.

“You can come in,” Christen said with a shaky voice, put her head down as Kelley walked in the room and looked down at Christen. She sat down next to her.. Christen can’t help but cry. She’s scared to be a mother this young. She knew she has to tell her boyfriend but they’ve only been dating for almost two months and it wasn’t serious, she wouldn’t expect anything from him. She felt someone’s arms wrap around her.

“What’s wrong, Presi?” Kelley asked. Christen didn’t respond but she pointed to positive pregnancy tests. “Oh. Oh...” Kelley started to realize. “You’re having a baby...what are you going to do about the baby?”

Christen looked up at her then looked away. She can’t see herself having an abortion or giving up her baby to strangers. She slowly nodded, she’s keeping the baby which means Christen has to quit Stanford soccer team and U-20 USWNT. She wasn’t going to drop out of college, and she’ll have to find a job that pays decent enough to take care of a baby.

“I’m keeping the baby,” Christen spoke. “Yeah, I am keeping my baby.” She looked at Kelley.

“How far are you?” Kelley asked.

“I don’t know.” Christen didn’t forget about telling her boyfriend. “I have to tell Derek.” She pulled her phone out and sent him a text message telling him to meet her in a local cafe across from the campus after Derek’s class.

“I am going to be an awesome aunt who will spoil your kid,” Kelley said, and Christen rolled her eyes, but she’s glad to have her to make the situation lighter a bit.

“Just don’t.” they both laughed.

Christen left her apartment and walked to the cafe, and she almost ordered a coffee but she was unsure if she was allowed to have caffeine while pregnant. She mentally made a note to learn about pregnancy soon.  She brought her laptop to do her homework while she waited for Derek to arrive.

 

* * *

 

“Hey baby,” Derek smiled at her and Christen returned a soft smile.

“Hi, Derek.” Derek took an empty seat, sitting in front of her. He grabbed her hand and waited for her to speak. When she hadn’t said anything yet, he knew something’s wrong.

“Is everything alright, Christen?” He asked, obviously worried.

Without thinking, she blurted the news out, “I’m pregnant.” Great, Christen thought.

“What?” Derek pulled his hand away in shock. “Are you kidding me?”

“Why would I be joking about being pregnant?”

“Okay, well. Are you keeping it?”

Christen scoffed, can’t believe how Derek is acting like this. “The baby is not an ‘it’. Use the term ‘baby’! Jesus.”

“So you’re keeping it?” Derek crossed his arms. “I’m not ready to be a dad. I am too young for this.”

“I’m not ready to be a mom either...but that doesn’t mean I have to give the baby away, it’s my baby.” Christen softened. She did not want to give her baby up. The little human was growing inside of her. She put her hand on her stomach even though it’s still early to show her bump or feel her bump but she knew her baby was there.

Derek scoffed. “I am not in. I’m not doing it, and I am not raising it. I just can’t. There is no way I'm dropping everything for it.”

“You know you don’t have to drop everything to take care of the baby. You still can do whatever you are doing and take care of the baby. You are the father.” Christen said.

Derek shook his head. “No. No, I am not the father. I am not.” Derek stood up and left the cafe, leaving Christen alone. She’s not surprised, but his words hurt her feelings. Christen realized she will be alone on this journey. Christen sighed and grabbed her laptop, leaving the cafe. Kelley was working on her assignments and heard the door open, she looked at Christen. She can easily tell she’s not okay.

“How did it went?” Kelley knew it was a stupid question but she wanted to be there for Christen. She sat next to Christen on her bed. Christen put her head on Kelley’s shoulder because she felt as if she’s about to cry and she’d like her to comfort her.

“Bad,” Christen’s voice cracked. “He doesn’t want to help. He said he isn’t doing this, he refuses to drop everything to raise the baby, and he doesn’t want to be a father of my baby.” Christen wiped her tears. Kelley rubbed on her back to comfort her.

“He doesn’t deserve to earn the title of Dad. He’s a dick.” Kelley looked at Christen’s face, put her hands on her cheeks. “Listen to me, Press. Your son or daughter is lucky enough to have you as their mother. I know you will be the best mom in the world. I can promise you that. You’re going to be the great mom.”

“Thank you, that means a lot to me.” Christen didn’t know she needed to hear that. She felt better a bit.

“What are you going to do?” Kelley asked.

“I will be continuing to study my majors, earn my degree, and quit soccer. I will do anything to keep my child happy and healthy.” Christen swore. Kelly gives her a soft smile.

“I will always be here by your side every step of the way,” Kelley promised.

Christen hugged her. “Thank you, Kelley. I know I won’t be alone.”

 

* * *

 

**8 weeks of pregnancy**

Christen was patiently waiting for the ultrasound tech to come in but Kelley was the opposite. Kelley hardly can’t wait. “I just want to hear the baby’s heartbeat.” Kelley huffed and crossed her arms.

“Why are you excited more than I am? It’s my baby.” Christen laughed. Christen was excited to hear her baby’s heartbeat for the first time. Kelley and Christen tried to use a fetal heart monitor to hear the baby’s heartbeat but it didn’t work out. Kelley swore she heard it but Christen was sure it was her food moving around in her stomach. The tech knocked on the door to inform she’s here and walked in.

“Hello there. How are you doing today?”

“Doing well.” Christen smiled. “Just can’t wait to hear the heartbeat.”

The tech smiled at her. “It will be cold.” as she applied the gel on her small bump.

Kelley was eager to see the baby again and hear their heartbeat for the first time. The tech looked at the monitor. “Ah. See the baby right there?” Christen didn’t say, smiled at her baby on the screen.

“Looks like an alien...can we hear their heartbeat?” Kelley asked, she knew they will hear the heartbeat soon but she cannot wait.

“Kelley, patient.” Christen shook her head at her. Kelley sticks her tongue out at her.

The tech smiled at them. As she was looking for the baby’s heart. “Are you guys dating?” She asked. Christen laughed.

“No, we are not. We are best friends. I skipped a class for this, not because I promised her I always will be there with her every step of the way. I am here for the baby’s heartbeat," Kelley rambled. Christen rolled her eyes at her.

The tech laughed. “Found the baby’s heart. I am about to turn on the volume. Ready?” Christen nodded. The tech turned on the volume.

_Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum ba-bum_

“Kelley.” Christen grabbed her hand and she was about to cry in joy. “That’s my baby’s heart.” Kelley smiled at her.

 

* * *

 

**18 weeks of pregnancy**

Just another following checkup.

“Kelley, I don’t know if I want to know my baby’s gender or wait until the baby is born. I don’t care about their gender, I want to have a healthy baby but I want to know the gender of my baby. Why is this hard?” Christen huffed. She wanted to wait but at the same time, she wanted to know her baby’s gender.

“What about this, the baby shower with a gender reveal?” Kelley suggested.

“That’s not a bad idea but I don’t want to host.”

“That’s why I am taking over,” Kelley said. Christen was about to say something but they heard knocks coming from the door to inform them the nurse is here.

“Hello! How are you doing?” the nurse asked. Kelley stared at the nurse because the nurse was unbelievably hot.

“She’s hot.” Kelley mouthed. Christen rolled her eyes at her.

“I am doing well.” Christen smiled.

The nurse was doing her job then she asked Christen if she wants to know the gender. Christen thought about it and decided to let Kelley takes over her baby shower with a gender reveal.

“No but I want to let my friend, Kelley know. It’s for a baby shower with a gender reveal.”

“Sounds exciting.” The nurse scanned and took pictures. Christen tried to take a sneak peek at the screen but Kelley stopped her.

“Nice try, Presi.” Kelley laughed. The nurse smiled at them and she handed an envelope to Kelley. “You have to wait until a baby shower,” Kelley said, causing Christen groaned.

 

* * *

 

**19 weeks of pregnancy.**

Kelley shushed her teammates when she heard the doorknock rattled.  “She’s coming. Everyone quiet!” And the door opened.

“Surprise!” They shouted. “It’s not Christen Press! It’s Ali Riley. Goddamn it, Ali.”

“My bad?” Ali shrugged sheepily.

“What’s going on?” Christen walked in and everyone groaned. Christen looked around in the conference room.  

“Everyone says surprise!” Kelley shouted.

“Surprise…” everyone muttered. Christen laughed.

Her baby shower was successful besides surprise Christen but she still enjoyed it. She thanked everyone and told them it wasn’t necessary to give her something but her teammates refused to listen to her. They were excited for her and her baby. Christen felt so much of joy and love from her team. It’s like her second family.

“It’s time for a gender reveal! Go outside!” Kelley said. They walked out of the room and walked to the soccer field. Christen saw the small white container in the goal, she knew what she had to do. It might be difficult a bit for her to kick a ball to hit the container.

Kelley grinned at them. “You probably figured it out. See that container? Christen has to hit it to break it. It will reveal blue or pink. Okay, Presi. Go.” Christen kicked a ball and it soared. It hit the container. It broke into pieces. They screamed as soon as they saw the color.

It was blue.

It’s a boy.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**23 weeks of pregnancy**  
  


_His first kick_

  
  
Christen and her friends were walking around the mall, chatting. “Oh my god,” she gasped. “Guys! He just kicked!” Her teammates put their hands on her small bump. “Come on, little guy. Give your aunties a kick.” Marisa talked to the bump, acts like the baby will listen to her. Christen giggled at them. 

She’s always grateful for her friends to be there for her. It can be overwhelming at times but it’s nice to have a lot of support from her friends. It was already hard enough to be a single mother and to not have the baby’s father’s support and help. Her family were 6 hours away. It was hard to tell her family. She would be lying if she said they weren’t disappointed in her but she was very glad to have their support. She admitted she should be responsible when it came to sex safe. She will never regret for keeping her baby. They visited her a few times. Kelley always gave them updates including videos of her baby shower and gender reveal, and ultrasounds. She definitely will send them videos of the baby’s kicks. 

“You guys will feel his kicks later.” she assured them. They mumbled in an agreement. “I will be the first aunt to feel his kick. I live with her.” Kelley stuck her tongue at her friends. Christen rolled her eyes at her childish behavior. 

“This is not competition, Kel.”

 

 **30 weeks** **of pregnancy**  

 

_Choosing his name_

 

Christen sat on the couch, looking the names from the book of baby names for her son then slammed the book closed in frustration, causing her friends looked up at her. “You good?”

“Why is it so hard to pick his name? It’s a fricking name but what if I chose this name and it doesn’t suit his personality? This book is stupid.” Christen threw a book at Kelley. Ali snickered. 

“What the hell, Presi?! I am not your stress reliever nor a punching bag. You know you can name him after me,” Kelley half joked. Ali shook her head at her. 

“In your dream, Kel. Christen, I am sure the name you pick will be perfect for him. You will find his name. Maybe you will hear the certain name and you will know it’s the right one for your son.” Christen smiled at Ali. She was right. 

 

**37 weeks pregnant of pregnancy**

 

It was a clear night.

Christen was relaxing on the couch, watching Grey’s Anatomy. “Gosh, Alex. Don’t be stupid.” she mumbled. Kelley was sleeping on Christen’s shoulder and Christen really needed to go to the bathroom. “Kelley, I need to pee. Move your head,” Christen said. Kelley groaned. “It’s not my fault. He’s resting on my bladder.” As Christen stood up, she felt something wet. Christen gasped. She’s two weeks early. “Kelley! I think my water broke!” Christen yelled at Kelley, hitting her arm, causing her to fully wake up.

“Bullcrap. You pulled that prank on me last week.” Kelley glared at her then looked down at her sweatpants and there was a wet spot. “Oh shit.” Kelley realized Christen wasn’t joking. “Shit. Shit. Okay. Crap. Um. Let me call Ali and tell her to pick us up. Shit.” Kelley panicked and ran to Christen’s room to get her baggage. Kelley came out of Christen’s room and walked to Christen. “Okay. Okay, let’s go downstairs. Can you walk? Are you okay? Any pains?”

“Yes, Kelley. Calm down.” They both went down to the front door, waiting for Ali to show up. “You are freaking out more than I am yet I am surprisingly calm.” 

“I am freaking out because you are about to have a baby!” Kelley exclaimed. 

As Ali showed up, Kelley opened the door and helped a pregnant lady to get in the car then got in. “Ali, go!” Kelley yelled. Ali pushed the pedal on their way to the hospital.

“It’s too early! She has three weeks left. Is everything okay, Chris?” Ali asked. Christen nodded.

“He just wants to come out early. He doesn't want to stay inside me anymore.” Christen joked then groaned. 

“Christen, are you having contractions?” Kelley asked. She nodded. “How far apart are they?” 

“Like 5 or 6 minutes. I thought it was false contractions at first.”

“Shit. Driver faster!” Kelley yelled at her. 

When Kelley found out her roommate got pregnant, Kelley purchased pregnancy books to understand better, knows what to do, and what to expect. Christen felt like she’s not the one who is pregnant. She’s glad to have Kelley with her side but she can be very overwhelming. She always makes sure it’s safe for her to do or not. Christen was so sure Kelley will be more protective over her son, not Christen.

“Christen. Do not push.” Kelley pointed her finger at her.

“Thanks for telling me to not push because I was about to.” Kelley waved her hand at her to shush her. 

As they arrived at the hospital and right after Kelley walked in, “A pregnant woman is about to have a baby!” she yelled. They reacted quick and were taking them to the room. As they walked to Christen’s room.

“What’s your name?” the nurse asked Christen.

“Christen. Christen Press,” she answered. “My friends are allowed to be in the room.” Christen informed. Ali and Kelley are following behind her and the nurse. Ali was texting her friends to inform them Christen is about to have a baby. Most of them are on their way to meet their nephew. Ali also texted Christen’s family. They will be there soon as possible.

Kelley helped her to get on the bed. “Christen, just tell me what you need. I will do it.” She grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. She gave her a soft smile. “You’re going to be a mom, Presi.” Christen squeezed her hand. The nurse was checking how dilated her celix is.

“You are at 8. The labor won’t be long.” The nurse informed her. Christen made a deep breath. 

“Wow.”

“You can’t wait to come out, eh?” Kelley talked to her really pregnant belly. Christen softly smiled but grimaced right after she got another contraction. Christen groaned.

“You’re almost at 10. You can do it,” Kelley encouraged her. “Riley, get her a cup of water,” Kelly ordered Ali.

“Yes, ma’am,” Ali joked.

Few minutes later, more than half of her teammates showed up but the nurse won’t let them in. Christen can hear them clear and loud. Someone was not happy. “We are her family!” Christen believed it was Kristin. 

Her friends gave up and stayed in the waiting room. Christen apologized for her friends. “Kelly, can you go and tell them I am doing well?” Kelley nodded and left the room to see their friends. Ali can tell Christen was scared. “Hey Christen, what is the matter?”

“What if I am not good enough for my son.” Christen’s voice cracked. Ali grabbed her hand.

“Don’t dare you say that. The kid is very lucky to have you as his mother. I know you would do everything for him. I know I don’t have to give you a speech because you know what I will say. You will provide everything for him, so he could have a good life. You are not alone. You have us. I will be damned if Kelley adopt him! She acts like it’s her kid. I am 89 percent sure she’s the father.” Christen laughed. “But I know you will be the best mother. I do know.” She gave her a soft smile.

“Thank you, Ali.” She smiled at her back. 

“Now you need to get some rest before he arrives. Tell us if you need something.”

Few hours later

Kelley bit her lip to bear pain. Christen was crashing her hand as she pushes. “I can’t!” she screamed.

“You can do it. Give it another push,” the doctor told her. She pushed again. “Again.”

After yelling at Kelley and few dozens pushes, “I see a head! Few pushes more,” the doctor said. 

“Presi, you can do it!” 

“Shut your mouth, O’Hara!” Christen yelled at Kelley. Ali tried to not laugh at Kelley’s face. She glared at her.

After a few pushes.

The sound of crying filled the room. 

“It’s a healthy beautiful boy.” The doctor handed her baby to Christen after they cleaned him and Kelley cut the umbrond cord. 

“Hi handsome.” Christen cried in joy. “He’s beautiful.” 

“He has a lot of hair for a newborn,” Kelley said, “I bet he has your curly hair.”

“What’s his name?” The nurse asked. 

“His name is Landon Kellon Press.” She smiles at her newborn son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. It had been like a year since I posted this. I suck at writing. Anyways sorry for a lack of content and error grammars. Hope you liked this.
> 
> -J


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the birth

“Thank you for coming, guys. You come back anytime if you like to.” She told her friends when it's the time for them to go home. Kelley was staying with Christen. 

After they left, “So…” Christen looked at Kelley. “Did you just named him after me? I-” Kelley choked on her words, can’t think straight after Christen said her son’s full name. Kelley knew his name but not his middle name. She did not see this coming even though she had been joking about naming his son after her. 

“Kelley. You might be a huge pain in my ass but you helped me go through my whole pregnancy. You are the most important part of my life and I know you will be too in Landon’s. I can’t thank you enough for that.” Christen smiled. “I thought maybe naming him after you as his middle name would be nice. I fell in love with the name of Kellon and it sounds your name close enough. It felt so right.” Christen reached her hand with her free hand and gave it a squeeze.

“But you don’t have to. I was joking about naming him after me.”

“But I want to. You’re the most important person. You didn’t have to go with me to every check up appointment, held my hair up as I threw up in the toilet from morning sickness, went out to buy junk foods I was craving when it was 3 in the morning but makes sure I had my nutrients, so my baby would be healthy. Kelley, you don’t have to do those but you did.” 

“Damnit, Presi. You are making me cry.” Kelley chuckled, wiped her tears. “Landon looks like you. Look at his nose. He has your nose.” She looked at him, playing with his hand with her finger. Landon grasped her finger. She smiled at the gesture. “I am in love with him and it’s not even 24 hours yet. How ironic the fact he was born on the 23rd. Same number as your number jersey.” Christen nodded.

“Do you want to hold him?” She asked and Kelley nodded.

“Get some rest, Chris. Your parents will be here tomorrow morning. You had an exhausting night. Popped a baby. What a badass mom.” She told her to get some sleep after saw her yawning. She picked Landon up and walked around the hospital room. 

Christen was so exhausted that she fell asleep in no time.

 

Next morning

Her parents just arrived a while ago. 

“Oh Christen, he’s so beautiful. He looks like you so much.” Christen’s mother, Stacy cooed at him. “I am a grandmother of this beautiful boy.” She stroke gently her grandson’s cheek, making his lip twitched. 

“Yes, mom. You are.” She smiled at her mother. 

“I am glad he doesn’t look like his father that much. I hate that kid.” She mumbled under her breath. Stacy was furious to find out Derek claimed he’s not the father and Cody was ready to come over to beat him up. Christen knew they did not like Derek when they first met him. She assured them it’s okay as long as she had their supports and her friends on her side, she will be fine.

“I was hoping you were going to have him when you come back from Stanford,” her mom said, she frowned. Christen hoped the same thing. 

“I know, mom. Landon doesn’t want to stay in me anymore.” Christen joked. She was supposed to go back to home next week but it happened. 

“Your dad and I are going to go out to eat. We will be back soon.” She kissed her forehead. “Get some rest.” Christen tiredly nodded. They left the room, leaving Kelley and Christen alone.

Shortly after her parents left. The doctor came and explained they ran every test on Landon to ensured and confirmed Landon was a healthy baby and there was no reason for her to worry about. Christen was relieved to hear that. That’s what all she wanted to hear from the doctor. 

“Thank you, doctor.” The doctor left.

“That’s good news.” Kelley grinned. Christen nodded. 

“I am glad.” She rested her head back on the pillow and let a deep breath.

Christen heard her phone vibrating on the overbed table. She picked her phone up and smiled at messages from her friends and teammates from U-20 USWNT. 

**Whits:** _Christen! Best wishes to you and your son! I will visit soon._

**Ali:** _Chrissy, I heard you had a baby. Hope I will meet him someday! Kel send me a picture of him and he’s so beautiful. He got your looks!_

She went through messages and replied to some. Her heart fluttered at the certain message.

**Tobin Heath:** _Wishing you the very best of luck with your son. Congratulations and best wishes._ It was nothing special, just a simple congratulation message. Christen had a huge crush on Tobin but she did not have the courage to talk to her more than soccer. They only greeted each other. She was pretty positive Tobin was straight. Tobin like to keep her life private. She didn’t know much about her.

She replied to thanked her.

Kelley peeked at her phone then nudged at her. “Ooo, your girrrrrlfriend.” 

“Shut up, Kel. You know it’s just stupid crush beside she’s straight.” Christen glared at her then quickly changed the topic before Kelley had a chance to say somthing. “Kel, can you bring my son to me?” Kelley handed Landon to her. 

Christen looked at her sleeping son, smiling. Her eyes swelled up. She was scared but excited for the new chapter with her son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter being short. It's just a filler chapter. What do you think of the baby's name? I felt it was cheesy to have her named her son after Kelley. Dunno..
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> -J


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen is about to find out Landon is deaf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This chapter is for sure rushed. It's a short chapter. Sorry about error grammars. I know I said this before but please remember English is not my strong suit. Enjoy it!

Landon was few couples months old. Kelley was staying at Christen’s house after her graduation and will continue her soccer career. They were chatting on Christen’s bed with Landon peacely asleep in his crib. Kelley was pretty loud and Christen keep glaced at Landon, noticing he wasn’t bothered by Kelley at all.

“Kelley. Had you noticed Landon hadn’t bothered by loud noises? He can sleep through loud parties or any games without an issue. He just slept and slept.” Christen started to worry. “It does not startle him but if he can’t see us coming behind him, he does get startled. I think he has hearing issues.” She was looking back and thought how could she miss signs, maybe she’s just overreacting. 

“You think so?” Kelley asked. “You should go to the doctor if you are unsure about his ability to hear.” Christen sighed and rubbed her temple, trying to not getting a headache.  

“I will call and make an appointment. Maybe I am overreacting. How long will you stay?”

“I can stay here longer.” 

 

* * *

 

“He unfortunately failed his hearing test, Mr. Press. He cannot hear again and that might delay his ability to walk, talk, and learning as he gets older. It will be challenging for him and you. It wouldn’t be easy. I am sorry to inform that.” The doctor gave her a negative news about her son but Christen had a feeling in her guts the doctor was wrong about all of his abilities. 

“But I heard if we use sign language and it will help his speech. It has benefits.” Kelley said then got confused when the doctor chuckled. 

“It will interfere with his speech development if you decided to get him to speak which is highly unlikely. He is more likely to be muted.” This enraged Christen more. She had enough with this doctor.

“Thank you.” Christen got up and walked away, did not want to hear anything more coming out of his mouth. Kelley was walking behind her, telling her the doctor was wrong.

“I know. I do not believe a single thing from him. I am not giving up. I am meeting the audiologist and get the right information from them to ensure Landon is deaf. I know hearing loss do not have an effect on his physical abilities. That’s just a load of bullshit.” 

 

* * *

 

As they arrived at Christen’s house, she went to her room and started to search for audiologists then research about hearing loss to learn more and what could she do. Kelley was in the downstairs, explained to her parents then went to her room. 

“If he happened to be deaf. Language deprivation is a thing. The doctor was somewhat right about learning but if you teach them to learn sign language at a young age, it won’t be an issue.” Christen started to rambled. Kelley sat on the edge of her bed and listened to Christen. “I found a great audiologist. Her reviews are great. I just made an appointment with her. I hate that doctor. He doesn’t know what he is talking about. Hearing loss isn’t that horrifying. As long as you go to the right people and you will get help. They will grow up fine.” 

“I agree. When he said it will del-”

Christen interrupted her. “Oh my goodness. When he said that, I knew he had no clue what he was saying. Hearing loss definitely do not delay walking movement. How in the world does it affect on Landon’s movement?” 

Kelley let her chewing her ear off for a good hour. Kelley believed Christen knew what she was doing. She would do anything for Landon. 

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Press. The doctor you first met was right about him being deaf. However, he was wrong about his deafness affect on his physical abilities. Don’t worry about it. It’s just a myth. It is a good thing you didn’t believe him. I strongly believe he was born with Neuropathy Auditory. That would explain why he first passed his hearing test after he was born.”

“What is that?” Kelley asked, beat Christen. They both had the same question. 

“Neuropathy Auditory is a spectrum disorder. It affects a person's ability to hear. Although sounds can enter the inner ear but signals from the inner ear to the brain are not transmitted properly. It’s almost like a light switch. It could get worse when aging. However, it should not affect his life overall. He could grow up and have a normal life like others. There are many different ways to help him to hear. I suggest you to get him hearing aids first. I highly recommend you to learn American Sign Language. It has many benefits for your son including his speech development along speech therapy and his hearing devices.” She explained to them and gathered all the information for them to get proper help.

She also told her there are schools for deaf then explained about cochlear implants if hearing aids are not successful and how does it work. There was a deaf culture and a community for deaf.  

After Christen got all the information she needs, she thanked her. They were walking to Christen’s car. 

“Landon will be fine, right?” 

“He should be. He has you. You didn’t give up easily and determined to get help. I am not going to lie but her talking about cochlear implant scares me. A surgery on a baby? Opening his head and skull then install a wire in his tiny ear? What do you think about that?” Kelley asked.

“To be fair, she did say there is a slim chance it won’t work. Standard risks from the surgery are quite rare but let hope Landon doesn’t have to get one. Hearing aids should be good enough.”

Kelley nodded in agreement. She set up Landon’s baby seat and secured it. 

“You guys will be okay.” Kelley told her. “Well, I am hungry.”

 

* * *

 

Christen attended a class to learn sign language and Whitney came over to visit her and wanted to tag along with her, she would like to communicate with Landon when he’s old enough. 

After class, they went to the restaurant to catch up.

“My wrists sore.” Whitney said, making Christen laugh. It was understanding. It was tiring at first but it will get easier later. 

“You will get used to it if you kept learning. You can say you know two languages.”

“That is true. How did you feel when you first found out Landon is deaf?” She asked her. 

“I am not going to lie and say I was not scared but I was scared and worried. You should be there when the doctor I first went to. All the things he said was lies. He literally said he won’t able to walk just because he’s deaf.” Whitney wide her eyes after Christen told her what the doctor told her. 

“Really? Wow.”

“I know. All worries and stresses were lifted off my shoulders as soon as I met the audiologist. She was great and helpful.” 

It was time for Whitney to go for national duties, as Christen was on her way to drop her at the airport, Christen told everything and her plans for Landon in the future. “Seems you know what to do. I am positive you guys will be fine. You’re a great mother.”

“Thank you, Whit. It’s so nice to see you again. You have no idea how much I miss you and others.” Christen hugged her then let her go. She shouted, “Kick their butt!” as Whitney was walking to the security, she laughed and gave her a thumbs up. 

“Don’t worry about it! We got this. And I know you got this too!” Whitney shouted. Christen smiled at the last sentence. _I got this._ Christen thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact. The first doctor was the doctor said those words to my parents when they found out my brother was deaf. Crazy! It was insane when my mom told me a story. Like whaattt? Sadly, there are some doctors are like that.
> 
> This should be the last chapter to look back in Christen's life with Landon. Hopefully. Events will be different than in real life. I am just writing, just flow with it but I have general ideas for this story. I will try my best to update and write chapters long. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and maybe learn something new! Thank you for kudos and comments!
> 
> -J


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in italic is when they are signing with their voice. Signing in as sign language.  
> Words in bold and italic - signing without their voice which won't be too often or almost never.  
> Hope this is not too confusing! Enjoy this chapter!

*Present*

 

“Okay. It’s not serious. Give it a rest and you should be good for the next practice.” Christen pats on Sam’s back after wrapping her ankle.

“Sweet.” 

“Oh Nikki, take easy with tackles.” Christen gives Nikki a look. 

“Yeah, Nicole.” Sam smirks at her and Nikki sticks her tongue at her. “That tongue should be in my mouth.” Nikki wiggles her eyebrows. Christen shakes her head at them.

“I am still here, guys.” 

Christen lives in Chicago after earning her degree a year early. She works for Chicago Red Stars as an athletic trainer. She is close Sam Kerr and Nikki Stanton. She is also close to Chicago Red Stars players. 

“And I am here.” Katie gags at them, walking into the trainer’s room. “I just need a pack of ice.” Christen gives her a nod to let her grab one.

“Oh shut up.” Sam hops off the table. Christen send her a ‘are you kidding me?’ look. “I know. I know. Take it easy.” Sam holds her hands up then reaches her arms out for Nikki to carry her. “Babe. Carry me.”

“No.” Sam pouts. 

They walk to the room where children are at. They provide a babysitter for players and employees' children.

The sound of children giggles can be heard from inside of the daycare room. As expected, a young boy with light brown messy curly hair is running out of the room and get behind Christen’s legs. Maria shows up at the doorframe, making the young boy giggling louder then runs towards her. She catches then toss him in the air. Christen smiles at the interaction. 

Landon just turned 3. Landon is a social kid and loves to hanging with Chicago Red Stars, mostly Sam. Landon is Christen’s mini me. He has her mother’s eyes, skin tone, curly hair. The only things he doesn’t get from her mother is the color of hair which is light brown and dimples. 

Maria puts him down and Landon runs inside to play with Sarah’s son, Caiden. “Christen, you need to teach me more signs. I know some but I feel bad for him. He was signing without his voice and I just tried to understand him but I had no clue.” Christen gives her a soft smile and side-hugs her. 

“It takes some time. Don’t worry about it..” Christen walks inside the daycare room with Maria in her arm. 

“Don’t tell anyone. Landon is my favorite kid.” Christen laughs. Everyone adores Landon. He’s a charmer. 

“ _Landon, it’s time to go home._ " Landon whines, gives her a puppy eyes. He doesn’t want to leave because he still wants to play with Caiden more. _“Landon_.” Christen gives him a stern look. Landon slowly walks to her then butthead on Christen’s leg, making her sigh. She picks him up.

“I love when he does that. That’s his way to show he’s mad.” Maria laughs.

“He can be so dramatic.” Christen makes a roll eye. “ _Say bye to Maria_.”

Landon waves goodbye to Maria. She returns one. “I will see you later. Byee.”

Sarah comes to get her son. “Hey, do you want to join us at my house for some BBQ tonight? Everyone else will be there.” She invites her. Christen gives it a thought then decides to join them. “Great! Come over whenever you are ready.” 

Christen walks to her car and put Landon in his car seat. “ _We are going to your aunt Sarah’s house tonight. You will play with Caiden and other kids_.” Landon grins.

-

They arrive at their house, Sarah’s house is only 2 blocks away, they will walk to her house instead of driving. Her dogs are excited to see them. Christen greet them and go to refill their bowls. Christen changes out of her gear into a casual outfit for tonight. She checks out herself in the mirror. _Looks good._ Christen thinks. 

She walks to Landon’s playroom and presses a button on the doorframe, making the colorful lights go off to get Landon’s attention. “ _It’s time to go_.” 

As they arrive, she can hear the Australia accent from the backyard and Landon go inside to play with kids. 

“Oh a hot momma is here!” Sam wolf whistles Nikki nudges in her stomach. Christen greets to everyone then takes a seat next to Yuki.

After chatting and a few drinks, Sam clears her throat and everyone knows what she is going to do.

“So Christen Press.” Sam tries to roll R but fails to. “You are single. A very attractive single lady. A good looking lady. A ho-”

“We get it, Kerr. Get to the point!” Morgan exclaims. Christen sighs. _Here we go again._ She prepares for her millions questions. Sam holds her hand up.

“Are you seeing anyone?” 

“No.”

“Do you like anyone?”

“No.”

“Not even someone from Red Stars?”

“No.”

“I still think you are lying.” Sam stares at Christen, trying to get different responses that aren’t no. 

“Why do you care?”

Sam shrugs. “I haven’t seen you with anyone since you came here. Who was the last person you were with?” Christen hadn’t dating anyone since Derek. Christen doesn’t see a point to see someone. She has a good life and she has Landon. 

“Landon’s father. I am not looking for a relationship. I am not in a rush.” Christen sips a cup of wine. 

“Yeah I know bu-” 

“Sam. Leave her alone. You ask the same question every week and it’s getting old.” Nikki says. Sam puts her hands in air, surrendering.

“Sorry, Press.” 

“It’s okay.” Christen smiles. “But it would be nice if you ask someone else. I am not the only single lady here.”

Sam looks around then leans her back against the back of the chair. “I am good for now.”

Everyone is enjoying their night, and Sarah’s boyfriend’s homemade delicious burgers. It’s getting late. 

Landon walks out of the house and crawls into Christen’s lap then rest his head on her chest. 

“ _Are you tired?_ ” She can feel him nodding. 

“Alright, it’s time for us to go home. I will see you guys in the next practice.” Christen waves bye.

They arrive at their house. Christen changes Landon into his pajamas then put him on his bed. She tucks him in and kiss his forehead. She checks time. 9:34pm. She changes into more comfortable clothing then decides to watch something on the television. She ends up watching Criminal Minds on Netflix after going through channels. Her phone is vibrating in her sweatpants' pocket, she takes it out and see Kelley’s calling to FaceTime. She accepts her call. Kelley’s freckled face shows up on her screen.

“Hey Presi!” Kelley grins. “Dumb question but are you going to the game in Chicago next week?” 

“Yea about that…” Kelley frowns. “Kidding. Yes I am going, of course with Landon. We will be sitting behind you guys. I am excited to see you playing for USA in a person instead on a screen. It had been awhile. The last time was definitely before I had Landon.”

“Sweet! Is it cool if we can come over to your place when we are there?”

“Of course! Landon would love to see you again,” She realizes Kelley said we. “Wait, who is we?”

“You know me, and few gals who you haven't seen in forever.” Christen is getting excited to see her former teammates. It'd been awhile since the last time she saw her friends.

“Yes, that will be okay. You know where I am. My home is basically your home. You know you could ask a transfer to join us.” Christen always will attempt to get Kelley join. She always go to Christen’s to visit her and Landon whenever Kelley is playing against Chicago Red Stars. 

“I will give it a think. Hey I could get Jill give you permission to let you join us after the game! Jill is like a huge fan of you when you were playing for Stanford. You totally would get a call up for USWNT if you were still playing.” 

Christen gives her a soft smile. Christen quits soccer to focus on Landon. She does miss playing soccer. Christen knows she could still be playing soccer after having Landon but she decides to not. She’s very happy where she is at now. She has a really well paying job and she enjoys it.

“Who are you talking to?” Christen hears the voice and notices Kelley’s face change as she looks at someone. Someone definitely makes her happy. She can’t wait to tease her when she sees her. 

“Come here. I will introduce you to her.” Kelley looks back at her screen and sees the smirk on the tan girl’s face. Kelley blushes. The blonde freckled girl sits down next to Kelley and grins. She waves.

“OH! You are Christen Press. It's a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard a lot of things about you,” Emily obviously points to Kelley on purpose and Kelley grins at Christen.” I am Emily Sonnett.”

“Nice to meet you!”

After Kelley and Christen’s FaceTime session, they both say their goodnight. She turns the television then walks to Landon’s room to check on him. She’s satisfied to find him asleep then go to her bedroom. She grabs a book from the shelf to make her sleepy.

Christen is not lying about her being happy where she is at now. She would be lying if she says she does not miss playing soccer but she also is relieved for not playing soccer again. In college, Christen wasn’t happy how she was doing. She wasn’t satisfied. She wasn’t enjoying playing soccer because she would be overanalyzing everything. She would blame herself for missing goals and push herself hard in practices. She will be found on the field, practicing on her shots until her legs give up from exhaustion. Her love for soccer was definitely fading. She doesn’t know if she could continue soccer after college. Christen finds herself dozing off. She puts her book away. As her head rests on the pillow, she falls asleep. 

She feels someone gently shakes her. She opens her eyes to find a pair of watery green eyes staring at her. 

“ _Nightmares?_ ” Landon nods his head. Christen scoops back to let him get on her bed. “ _Come here. We will cuddle._ ”

Landon crawls onto her bed and put his arm around his mom and rest his head on her chest. He snuggles into her. Christen kisses his forehead.

"I love you, my sweet boy." She whispers then rest her head on Landon's. They go into a deep slumber. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a shitty writer's blocker ever. I was struggling for few days. I knew what I want to write but then I don't know what the heck to write. I was typing then I wasn't happy with it. I redid this chapter like at least 4 times. Oh well here it is and sorry if this isn't the best. 
> 
> Is it confusing with italic words or does it help you to know when they are signing? Feedbacks would be nice. 
> 
> Speaking of World Cup. It drive me insaneeee. France vs USA, and England vs USA. Naeher!!! That PK save and that SAVE. Hey if you just happened live in Chicago area, SHE PLAYS FOR CHICAGO RED STARS. Same for Tierna, Morgan, and Julie. And today's game, Netherlands and Sweden. Goodness. Anyways. Yep. Excited for the final.
> 
> ANYWAYS. Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for kudos.


End file.
